


Robbery gone wrong

by olicityislife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, hurt felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityislife/pseuds/olicityislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity ends up being the most valuable hostage in a bank robbery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbery gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> My second Olicity one shot :) Hope you'll like it ;) I accept criticism :)

Felicity hated banks. All the waiting has always made her go crazy. She hated waiting and fake smiles of the people working there. She just hated everything about banks. But she had to go to bank today even though it made her nervous. She could have just hacked the bank security system and work things out, but Oliver told her that this kind of things should be dealt by going to bank and that she had nothing to be nervous about. So she went to the bank, and regretted it.

“Everybody on the floor, now!” some guys yelled while pulling out their guns.

“You got to be kidding me.” Felicity thought, “Yet another reason to hate banks.” But she remembered that Oliver gave her a watch with a panic button few weeks ago. Not thinking about consequences, she clicked the panic button and waited for Arrow to show up.

“What do we have here? Is someone trying to be a hero?” Felicity felt someone pulling her up by her hair. The guy was looking at her watch and she realized it was blinking red. “Did you contact the police or something?”

Felicity felt panic begin to boil inside of her and she was trying really hard not to cry.

“Who did you call?” The guy yelled and Felicity flinched at his loud, cold, emotionless voice. The guy pulled his gun and put it on Felicity’s head. “I won’t ask again.”

 

“No, I didn’t contact the police. I- I contacted my boyfriend, he gave me this watch so I can reach him when I feel unsafe.” Felicity said as tears were running down her cheek.

“Your boyfriend is loaded. That watch costs a fortune.” The guy said while he took her watch and smashed it on the ground. “Hey boss, we have a plan B.” He yelled and grabbed Felicity’s arm and pulled her to go with him to the safe.

“What do we have here?” A guy that guarded the safe so two other men could steal asked looking at Felicity.

“Let’s just kidnap her and ask her boyfriend for ransom. He’s loaded.”                     

“How about you don’t kidnap me and just go to jail?” Felicity realized a little too late what she said in the heat of the moment when she heard the police sirens. And she immediately regretted it.

“How about you shut up?” The guy’s hand flew to Felicity’s cheek and he let her fall on the floor before pulling her back up. Felicity felt a bruise forming on her cheek and she let out a sob.

“Police is already here, we have to move.” The guy that guarded the safe said to the guys that were stealing.  But before they could make a run for it, they saw a hooded vigilante.

“I suggest you surrender.” The Hood said with his modified voice.

“I suggest you drop your bow unless you want us to kill this lovely innocent lady.” A guy had a gun on Felicity’s head and was holding her with his other hand.

Oliver put down the bow because he didn’t want to risk Felicity’s life. He thought if he does what that guys want, they’ll let her go. But before he knew it the men were running away pulling Felicity with them and then in an instant they were gone.

“NO!” Oliver screamed. “It’s all my fault.” He thought, “Don’t worry Felicity, I’ll save you.”

* * *

 

“Get in the car, now!” One guy was pushing Felicity in the car.

“No.” She cried out.

“I said get in!” The guy was really losing his patience.

“And I said no!” Again Felicity said something she regretted as she felt a hard hit on the back of her head sending her on the ground while her world went black.

* * *

 

“What? Where am I?” When she opened her eyes she saw newspaper and three guys. She tried to move but realized she was tied to a chair with no way to wiggle out of it.

“Who is your boyfriend?” one of the three guys walked towards her.

No answer.

“I asked you something. Who is your boyfriend?” This time he asked louder. But again, no answer. “You really think you can play with me? Huh?” He hit Felicity with the back of his hand, letting her fall on the floor along with the chair she was tied to. “Wow, you really believe having courage in this situation is going to do you any good. Find her phone!” The man motioned to other two men to search her. They found her phone and looked through her contacts and saw Oliver Queen. “Hey, boss, she has Queen’s number and personal picture of him in her contacts and if he isn’t the richest dude in this town, I don’t know who is.” Felicity looked at the guy in shock and he caught her look and now was sure he was her “boyfriend”.

“Perfect.” The boss took the phone from that guy and pulled up Felicity’s chair. He took the newspaper and Felicity knew exactly what that meant.  “Say cheese.” The guy grinned, placing newspaper on Felicity’s lap.

* * *

 

Oliver came back to the foundry being angry at himself, and the whole world. Ignoring the staring, confused looks from Diggle and Sara, he went straight to the salmon ladder and started working out. He was interrupted by the sound of his phone. He looked at the text and his face became red because of anger, but his eyes told a different story. They were full of guilt and worry. Handing Diggle the phone, he told him: “Find out everything you can from this picture about where they are keeping her.”

“Oh my-“Diggle’s hand flew to his mouth when he saw the picture of kidnapped Felicity. Oliver was pacing back and forth, unable to calm himself after he saw that picture of Felicity. It haunted him. She was tied to a chair, one side of her face was almost completely bruised, there was dried blood on her slip lip and her whole face was pale as porcelain. But what haunted him the most were her eyes. They were full of fear, pain and tears. They were empty and filled with sadness and lost hope.

“What if we just give them the ransom they asked of?” Sara interrupted Oliver in his thoughts.

“No, I know these types of guys. Right now she is their leverage that’s why she’s alive. As soon as I pay them, she becomes useless to them and there is nothing keeping them from killing her.”

“Oliver, I found where they are holding her.” Digg cut them off. “Felicity, even kidnapped, is helping us. You see how she turned her head a little?” Oliver nodded before Diggle continued. “She did it to show us where she is. That reflection in her glasses is a logo for a factory what was abandoned few years ago.”

Diggle didn’t even finish but Oliver was already holding his bow ready to go save Felicity.

“We are going with you, Ollie.” Sara took her stick.

Oliver didn’t protest, all he cared about was saving Felicity.

* * *

 

Felicity thought about Oliver. She was hoping he got her secret message and was coming to save her, because she knew what will happen to her if he pays the ransom. But was she even worth Oliver’s money? Was she even worth him coming here and saving her? She knew he had too much on his plate right now and she wouldn’t blame him if he just decided to let her die. She didn’t believe she was worth even a second of his time, even a nickel in his bank account.  But little did she know that to him she was actually worth all his time, and every nickel in his bank account. To him she was worth his whole life.

Felicity flinched at the sound of the crash and she saw the two men running to check the source of the noise. She was left with only one guy who took out his gun and pointed it to her face making her shut her eyes because of fear.

Oliver, Diggle and Sara took down the guard without a problem. Then two other men came at them but they defeated them too. When they came to the room where Felicity was, they saw a guy holding a gun to her head. She was crying and shivering out of fear and it broke Oliver’s heart.

“Freeze or she gets a bullet between her eyes. Your choice” The guy pressed his gun harder against Felicity’s head which sent her a shiver down her spine and she let out a sob.

“I choose to kill you instead.” Oliver said and at the same time he released an arrow that went straight through the man’s heart. His lifeless body fell on the ground and Oliver ran to Felicity, untying her and putting his one hand under her arm and on her back and the other under her legs, He pulled her up and pressed her against his chest.

“I can walk, you know?” Felicity looked at him.

“I know.” He continued to carry her anyway.

When they arrived to the foundry he gently put her down on the metal table and pulled her into a sitting position so Diggle can take care of her injures. After Digg had cleaned her lip and checked her for any other injures, he and Sara left leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in the foundry. Oliver came to Felicity and hugged her tightly, letting her cry on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Felicity.” Oliver released Felicity from his hug after she stopped crying.

“It’s not your fault.” She reassured him.

“If I hadn’t pushed you to go to that stupid bank, none of this would’ve happened” There was a lot of guilt in his eyes.

“Hey, you couldn’t have known, unless you wanted me dead and you planned this whole thing, and hired those people to kidnap me, then I blame you, only then.” She smiled at him and he leaned and kissed her in her forehead, lingering for a while before stepping back.

“Let’s get you to my mansion.” Oliver said while picking her up and carrying her out.

“To your mansion? No way. I don’t want to bother you nor your family.” Felicity protested.

“Digg said you have a concussion, which means someone has to keep an eye out for you. And also you won’t bother me nor my family.” Oliver pulled her closer to his chest.

She looked at him with “you can’t do this” face, but he ignored her, putting yet another soft kiss on her forehead. When they came to the mansion Oliver brought her to his room and tucked her in his bed and this time instead of forehead he kissed her on the mouth and even though it took her by surprise she returned the kiss. After they both lingered for a moment after the kiss, Oliver went to the couch and watched Felicity as she fell asleep.


End file.
